The Hogwart's Express
by Princess Shinko
Summary: Here's a short fanfic on James, Lily and the Marauders on the Hogwart's Express in their 1st year. Aaaw! Hope u like it
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

'Now, James. Promise to be a good boy and don't get into too much trouble,' said Charles Potter. He looked very stern, but there was pride in his eyes.

'Now, now dear. He's just starting school, so don't be so harsh,' complained Dorea Potter.

'It's fine, Mum. If he chooses to be strict and earn my displeasure, it will be his own loss,' said James Potter, fake crying overdramatically.

'We'll miss you dear,' said Dorea, tears in her eyes. 'Remember to write if you need anything and…'

'There, there. He won't die. We managed to survive it…well, just about,' said Charles reminiscently, 'he'll be fine.' Ruffling up James' hair.

'Can I go now?'

'Do you understand?' barked a loud voice.

'Yes, father. I will not put a bad reputation on the noble name of Black. I will be a pure blooded, honourable wizard. I will regard Muggl…Mudbloods as scum and I will not communicate with them,' droned the bored voice of Sirius Black. He figured out that agreeing with his father would be the easiest way to actually catch the train before it left.

'Good. Bye,' Sirius' father turned sharply and left him alone on platform 9 ¾.

'The bastard,' muttered Sirius.

'Lily, remember to work hard and earn respect. I know you can do it…' said Lily's mother, handing over the trunks.

'We'll always be proud of you…' muttered Lily's dad, sniffing slightly.

'Remember to write if you need anything, and…'

'Can we go now?' said Petunia. 'It's getting cold, and I want to visit…'

'Don't you care that you won't be able to see Lily till Christmas?' announced Lily's mum.

'The longer, the better,' replied Petunia, shortly.

'Petunia, why are you so inconsiderate? You are being so rude. Think how Lily must feel, going into a new school were she knows no one and a school which studies something that she didn't know about since a fortnight ago,' demanded Lily's father. Lily had always been his favourite, with her caring nature and happy disposition.

'We've got 5 minutes till the train goes, Mum,' said a small voice.

**Review to tell me if I should carry on or not, caus I don't know if I should ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc… (according to Wikipedia, J.K.Rowling likes fan fiction of her stories but is "alarmed" by slash fics, so maybe I don't need a disclaimer)

James Potter bounded onto the train; he was FINALLY going to Hogwarts. He had dreamed for ages about the place and listened, mouth open, to his dad's tales about all the adventures that had happened. All the hidden passageways, all the Quidditch. He couldn't wait to reach there.

'Bye, Mum and Dad!' shouted James out of the window, waving madly.

'Bye, son!' said Charles, Dorea weeping into his shoulder, as the train gathered momentum and left the platform, plumes of smoke issuing from the funnel.

00000000000000000000

Sirius boarded the train, an insane grin on his face. He wouldn't have to listen to his parents until Christmas, no more lectures on Muggle borns and Half bloods, no more living in the damp house with a crazed house elf, he was free! Another plus point was that he wouldn't have to listen to his mother natter on about Regulus and how precious he was. Sirius just couldn't understand why Muggle borns were so bad. On his trip to Diagon Alley, they looked normal to him. He didn't know why his family looked upon them like scum, weren't they just normal people?

00000000000000000000

James strode along the corridor, dragging his trunk behind him. His father had told him that he needed to find a compartment near the middle so he wouldn't get the bad food from the Witch who pushed the trolley. He pushed open the door of one compartment, peering in to see if anyone was there. James might look confidant, but on the inside, he really wanted to make some friends.

Inside James saw a boy, of around his age, slouching on the chair. (**ever wondered where Sirius got his habit from, remember in the OWLs exam, HP and the O of P). **

'Hi!' he said, trying to sound confidant. The boy opposite looked rather haughty, but then his face softened upon seeing James struggling with his trunk.

'I'll give you a hand,' said Sirius, easily transporting the trunk.

'Thanks,' said James. 'James Potter,' holding out his hand for the boy to shake.

'Sirius Black.' James' hand twitched in their handshake, wasn't the name familiar?

Flashback 

'Darling, I have to go to the ministry immediately, that oaf Orion Black is trying to put in a law about muggle bating,' said Charles Potter, throwing floo powder into the fireplace.

'Daddy, _you_ said that _I_ wasn't allowed to use the word,' said James, pouting. 'You can say oaf but I can't. That's not fair!' said an 8 year old James, acting childish, who was on the table, reading Quidditch through the Ages, one of the books James would actually read.

'Mum will explain!' shouted Charles, spinning around in the flames.

Dorea Potter sat down on the table, 'What did your father want, I only caught the last bit?' She was cooking before, and she put all of her effort into everything she did.

'He was saying something about Onion Black, or something or the other and said that you would explain why he can call him oaf,' said James, looking eager at the prospect of a story.

Dorea shuddered, the name Black brought so many bad memories to her. **(according to Wikipedia - yes, I know I go on it a lot - Dorea is a Black and is the granddaughter of Phineas Nigellus Black) **

'The thing is darling, there are some people in our world who think that muggle borns are bad and that they shouldn't be allow to study magic,' said Dorea, in her steadiest voice possible. 'They think that purebloods are the only people who should study magic and cause a lot of problems for muggle borns and half bloods.'

'But then we won't be able to see Hagrid,' exclaimed James, injustice in his eyes. **(Hagrid said that James' parents were fine people so maybe he knew them) **

'No, no, dear. Only some purebloods believe in this stupid rule and unfortunately Orion Black- or as you so charmingly put it-Onion black, thinks that only purebloods are important,' finished Dorea.

End of Flashback 

James thought; was he really going to try and make friend with a muggle hater?

A/N: Thanx for reading. I wanted to put this chapter in to show how people already had views of Sirius, as he was a Black, and how people judged him on his family. ;)


End file.
